Shika
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Shikamaru didn't expect to see him lying on the ground. What was he supposed to do? ShikaHida. Rated T for Teen. for Tropicalna


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! Tropicalna asked me for this a while ago and I never got around to working on it. But it's up now! I hope it's good....let the deadly tale being!**

It had been a very productive day indeed for Nara Shikamaru. His round of training earlier that morning had gone exceedingly well, the lunch with Ino, Asuma and Choji passed without any incident, and he'd worked on information for the Chuunin exams with Temari. And now he'd finished cleaning the deer antlers from his family forest. All was going well.

"At least I don't have to do this for a while…" Shikamaru sighed, knowing that the deer only shed their antlers once a year. This year just so happened to be his year to collect them, which was very troublesome indeed, but what could you do?

When he had reached the outskirts of the forest, Shikamaru happened to find a body on the ground. Confused, the shadow manipulator walked over to the body in question and checked for a pulse. The body, which just so happened to be male, was still alive.

"This can't be good." Shikamaru frowned. "I wonder what he's doing out here."

Setting the pile of antlers down on the ground, Shikamaru took a closer look at the unconscious man. The silver hair was slicked back in an odd fashion, but parts of it were sticking up in disarray. The headband bore a symbol that Shikamaru didn't recognize.

That fact right there should have made Shikamaru leave the man altogether, but he didn't. It would be very rude to leave an unconscious person lying on the ground, not to mention dangerous.

"I can't just leave him here, can I? But I really can't take him home. What would I do with him?" Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Man, this is so troublesome!"

Shikamaru remained where he stood for a few moments while he tried to decide what to do. He really didn't have a place to put the mystery ninja, but he couldn't just leave him by a forest!

"I guess I have to take him with me." Shikamaru decided.

So Shikamaru picked up the man in his arms and made his way back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Once he had reached his apartment, Shikamaru laid the man on the couch and waited, unsure of what he should do next. But what could he do? The man was unconscious, not bleeding profusely or having a heart attack. You couldn't simply bring someone out of unconsciousness. It didn't work that way.

So while he waited, Shikamaru decided that he'd try to work on things for the Chuunin exams. It was very tedious and troublesome work, but it had to be done. And Shikamaru had been instructed to work on the arrangements, so he didn't have a choice of whether to work or not.

"This is so troublesome."

Walking over to the kitchen, Shikamaru pulled out several sets of scrolls, one from each of the villages taken part in the Chuunin exams. Why did there have to be so many? It just meant more work, which was something Shikamaru hated.

The shadow manipulator found a pen and started taking notes on various scrolls. It was a tedious process, but Tsunade would appreciate his thoroughness.

* * *

Hidan was awake before he opened his eyes. His whole body ached like he'd been hit by a train, but he wouldn't have been alive if that had happened. Then again, Hidan couldn't die, so he could have been hit by a train judging from the amount of pain in his body. But he knew that didn't happen.

The Jashinist had been on a solo mission in the Hidden Rock Village, since that idiot Deidara couldn't go back. It was his fault, really, that he was banned. No one told him to blow up the government building and set the whole town on fire.

Hidan was supposed to find a set of scrolls on Orochimaru and destroy them. Once that had been taken care of, the amethyst-eyed ninja was to meet up with Kakuzu at the bounty station near the Hidden Cloud Village and return to the base.

The scrolls had been destroyed and the Jashinist had been going to meet up with Kakuzu when he had run into some trouble with some local natives. They had somehow figured out that he was with the Akatsuki, despite the fact that the standard obsidian cloak was missing- it had been ruined on the mission before last.

A fight began and Hidan thought that it would be a relatively easy one. The locals looked weak and would probably prove to be good sacrifices for his ritual. He had phased into Immortal Mode and defeated the natives. But he was so exhausted from the fight before- he'd run into some guards from the Rock Village and they proved to be quite problematic- that he passed out from exhaustion.

Opening his eyes, Hidan had to wonder if he was still in Immortal Mode, which would be very obvious since a vast majority of his skin turned black. Holding up a hand, he learned that he had somehow returned to normal.

It was then that Hidan noticed that he was not in the middle of a forest as he had once been. He was in a house of some sort. Nothing like the Akatsuki hideout, that much was certain. So where was he?

A scratching sound made Hidan sit up from the couch and look in the direction of the kitchen. A teen was sitting at the table with a pile of scrolls in front of him. The chocolate eyes were staring at the parchment in front of him with a look of confusion.

Hidan must have moved slightly because the teen looked up and said, "Oh, I see you're awake."

"I guess you'd be right." Hidan replied. "Where am I?"

"In my apartment." The boy replied. "In Konoha."

"Konoha?" Hidan frowned.

"Yeah. Don't you remember anything?" the teen wondered.

"Where did you find me?" Hidan asked, fully aware that the teen must have found him.

"Near my family's forest. We raise deer there," the teen answered. "I was collecting the antlers and I found you lying on the ground. So I carried you back home and here we are." He paused for a minute and said, "I'm Shikamaru, by the way."

"Hidan." Hidan replied with a nod.

"So what were you doing by my family's private property?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

"I was going to the Cloud Village to meet up with Kakuzu." Hidan replied.

"Kakuzu?" Shikamaru frowned.

Hidan knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Shikamaru the whole truth, so he settled on telling him another truth instead.

"My boyfriend."

"You're gay?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Have been for years. It's not so bad." Hidan said as he got up off the couch and joined Shikamaru in the kitchen. "There are some pretty hot guys out there."

"Okay…" Shikamaru obviously had no idea what to say to that.

"You're not so bad yourself." Hidan smiled, holding Shikamaru's face in his hands in a clearly sexual manner.

"Well, I'm not like that, okay?" Shikamaru broke free from Hidan's grip.

"Ah well. All the good guys are straight or taken." Hidan shrugged as he walked over to the door. "Thanks for watching out for me, okay?"

"Sure thing." Shikamaru said with a nod before Hidan made his exodus, leaving Shikamaru with the sense that he hadn't seen the last of Hidan.

**I hope it's not too bad...I'll write requests for anyone who wants something. I'll do just about anything short of MPREG. I can't work that out at all.....anyway, review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
